In Pieces
by lovemesometwi
Summary: Bella was left by her beloved, and after six years of blaming herself she is finally picking up the pieces of her life. Will someone new be able to mend her broken heart? All Human Cannon Pairings


**Broken: Bella was left by her beloved, and after six years of blaming herself she is finally picking up the pieces of her life. Will someone new be able to mend her broken heart?**

**Things I don't own….Twilight. **

**A/N: This came to me all of a sudden. This is Chapter one I will have chapter two up tomorrow! I hope you like it and I hope you will be honest and tell me what you really think! Thinks for reading!**

I closed my eyes and the scenery around me changed instantly. I was in a meadow, _our _meadow. I look younger, no small laugh lines around my lips, no dark circles under my eyes, and no huge gapping hole in my chest. I am sitting next to the man I love, so happy, so carefree with a sense of invincibility. He always made me feel that way. I was on fire when I was with him. Not in the literal sense, but almost. The way he loved me made the world stand still. _If only it could have._

He lays me back in the deep green grass of _our_ meadow and looks at me with such love and devotion that it takes my breath away. This is not our first time to make love here, but it feels like the first time every time. I realize how cliché it sounds, but it's brushes his beautiful hands across my cheek and the blush that pools under his fingers is his indicator that I am more than willing. He begins kissing me with such remarkable skill that if I didn't know that I was the only girl he had ever kissed I wouldn't believe it. I feel the heat rising in my body. I can't take it any longer, so I begin to unbutton his jeans. He lets me of course, and before I realize what has happened we are both naked. _How did that happen_, I wonder to I can think too much on the subject, he is inside me and I am once again whole. My body was made for him as his was made for me. I am not sure what this act is like for other couples, but I can't imagine there being anything else that comes this close to Heaven. Even though he is thrusting inside of me with such force that I should literally be split in half, there is so much love behind it. Is it possible to die of love? Because, I am one hundred percent in love with this man. Our love is so overpowering that I can barely breathe. He is perfect; _we_ are perfect, and in that moment there is nothing else.

..

I open my eyes and I am back to reality. He is here, but not _here_. I am in a grassy area, but it is not _our_ meadow and there is no _us._ I am alone. I am broken. _Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why weren't __we__ worth fighting for? Why wasn't I what you wanted? What was so hard? Do you realize what it was like for me once you were gone? Why didn't you talk to me? Why…Why…WHY……….WHY?_ I didn't realize, until my throat went dry that I was saying this all out loud. Luckily, it seems I am the only person here today.

"I miss you," I say to the air not knowing why I bother to speak aloud. "They are five today," I say to no one. "You left without as much as goodbye. It has been almost six years since I have seen your face, yet you are burned into my memory, like it was yesterday. I loved you so much, I love you still." I state the last words fighting the sob in my throat. I have to get this out. I can never start over if I don't say the words out loud for no one to hear. "They look like you," I can't fight the tears any more, so I don't try. "You are the most selfish creature to have ever walked this earth, you left me, no, you left us, because you were a coward. How could you do this to me, to us? I wish that I could say that I wish I never met you, but I can't. The entire heart ache and all the pain was worth every minute I have with them. This is the last time I am coming here. I have to move on. I will move on. I love you, I probably always will. Rest in Peace." I stand up and look back at a sight I will never see again.

_Jacob Black_

_April 12, 1982 – December 03, 2001_

_Beloved son, brother, friend…Father_

**So what did you think?**


End file.
